


Variations on a Delusion

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic response to a prompt about Andy killing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Delusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutefiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutefiction).



They're sitting at a table at their usual pub one evening, all four hobbits, just shooting the shit and coming up with far too many excuses to exclaim, "It comes in pints?!?!" when one of them, Elijah maybe, starts noticing Andy Serkis sitting at a table in the corner, alone.

When they'd arrived, Bean had been with him, and they had escaped notice for the most part, sitting there doing their sulky brooding man-with-wife-at-home thing, but now Beanie's long gone and Andy's just sitting there, playing with a pocket knife, flicking it open and then closed again, watching the gleam of the blade in the low light.

"Do you think he's ever killed anyone?" Billy says, and he's had enough to drink that it doesn't seem odd that he's leapt to this conclusion, nor is he entirely sure whether or not he's serious. Now they all stare at him, four tipsy hobbits – or in the case of three of the four, really rather pished ones – and try to read something in the small blue eyes, indeed rather insane if they stare long enough, watching the blade.

"Whoa, man," Elijah mutters. "Fucking freaky."

"Yeah," Astin agrees, and quickly looks away.

"That's… you're one sick individual, Boyd," Dom says, and Billy can't figure out why he's said it, but his own eyes stay glued on Andy until he's worked himself into a paranoid frenzy. He keeps drinking though, his hand on auto-pilot from table to mouth, and by the time Andy finally notice him, turns and meets his stare and for reasons Billy can't quite parse out in his drunken brain, smirks. Something tugs in Billy's gut and for the life of him, he can't analyze the stimulus, or come up with any other interpretation other than that he needs to go to bed, very soon. After keeping his eyes locked on Serkis's far, far too long, he turns away and leans his head on Dom's shoulder, and asks Astin to call a taxi.


End file.
